Sunlight Trilogy
by Senchiha
Summary: What would happen if Papa Sasuke was once again kidnapped by Orochimaru? What would become of Sakura? Of Sarada?
1. Sunshine

Sunshine

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto

Inspiration : my lovely girl ebondeath's " Skin and Bones " and my dear angel-chu's " Quietus"

A/N: Part one of the three shot trilogy. Sasuke Centric. Angst and a lot of it.

Dedication : To those who have learned that it's better to have loved, than to never have loved before.

You are my sunshine,

my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You never know, dear,

how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My namesake was chosen by my mother as she declared that I would be like a great shinobi like Sasuke Sarutobi. As you know, my life has never been without pain or sorrow. But, all that changed when I allowed myself to be loved by my sunshine, my love Sakura Haruno. I wanted to protect her from my inner demons that held the true me hostage. It wasn't until my best friend Naruto Uzumaki, kicked my glutous and lost an arm did I come to realize how blind I was for running away from the shining light that always was by my side and liberated me from those demons. Sometime later I married her. Boy, never have I seen her so beautiful in my life. She looked so innocent, so happy, so mine. Her emerald eyes glistened so luminously they looked as though they were made out of glass. I've only seen them this way two other times, when I proposed to her and when she saw for the first time our little bundle, my twilight, Sarada. As I watched the horrid "miracle" of birth and saw that my daughter has my raven hair I silently prayed that she'll have her mother's eyes. Though she didn't, she was the spliting image of her mother. She just had my strong Uchiha genes for dark hair and eye color. But, enough dwelling in the past. I will tell you now of the years that I have lived locked out of my heaven.

…

5 years ago

A week before the incident I was spending my last day with my family before I had to go on an assassination mission. I woke up at approximately 6:30am in order to make breakfast for Sarada before she goes to school. I try hard not to wake Sakura up because what I had planned ahead was intense. Swiftly finding my way to Sarada's bedroom and I woke her from her deep slumber. She mumbled a "Good morning papa" followed by a hug and went to the washroom to get ready. Gliding my way to the kitchen I prepared Sarada's favorite cinnamon apple pancakes with a glass of tomato juice. It is incredible that, that tiny being is a perfect balance of me and my beloved wife. With that being said, I have never feared anyone (excluding the massacre) nor anything until one frightful day that Sakura and I endured the rage of our daughter. Not even a Kaguya/Madara hybrid comes close to a tempered Sarada. In fact, the solemn purpose of her wearing glasses was because that raged activiated her Sharingan early. Sarada later sat down at the dinning table in her usual spot and began eating her already served food. After taking two bites she paused, looked into my eyes, and spoke " How long will you be gone papa? You'll be back in time for the Kage Summit right? I mean you have to, you're the Hokage's best friend! " Observing her posture and tone of voice, I knew she was in the verge of tears; so I kissed her forehead and told her I will be back as soon as I can. After finishing breakfast, I walked with her to the Academy and watched her enter the building with her close friends the new generation Shika-Ino-Chou. To my luck, I arrived home to a still sleeping Uchiha matriarch in bed. I undressed and slithered my way in between the sheets. I watched her as she slept and admired her undeniable beauty. She later woke up with a toothpaste commercial smile and we made love. We made love the whole day as though it would be our last. Unbeknownst to both of us, it will be forever our last.

.

.

It was the day of the Kage meeting, as I was on my way home after the trouble-free mission. I was 10 minutes away from the front gates when I started to feel a strange sensation as though something was following me. I turn to look back but nothing was there. I thought it was just imagining things but as I turned back around and began to walk again, I was bit by a tiny snake that mirrored the look of Mada. The venom it contained started to give me an extreme migraine that matched its intensity of the wound Itachi inflicted on me long ago. About to collapse, I was pushed against a tree at a choke hold. "Hello, Sssassuke-kun it's been a long time how have you been?" a silky, menacing voice said to me as its tongue licked my now hot cheek. "What have you done to me you vile snake!" I looked up and saw the sickly, withering Orochimaru. He has since gown skinnier and paler than the last time I saw him a year before Sarada's birth. Mentally, I was trying to understand why he is back to his twisted ways all of a sudden; as though he have been reading my mind he informed me "I'm going to be blant thisss time around, asss you may already notice I'm in a fragile ssstate; I'm going to take your body asss I intended to do over a decade ago. But this time thingsss will be different. I will have your body." He said with an evil smile in his face. If it wasn't for this horrendous headache I would of already killed the snake. "Tsk, you can never teach an old dog new tricks can you? Go to hell" I tried to activate my joujutsu but seemingly the pain of my throbbing head intensified. "Karin, come out, it'sss time." he said as I hold my head in agony and blood pouring from my eyes. At that moment I figured out the source of my pain. It was in my limbic system, the memory center of the brain. At first I tried to remember little things like what I ate this morning but it wouldn't come to me as I tried hard and hard my memories just seem to fade away until it can reach the core. Karin appeared shortly after looking as hideous and demented as the day I told Sakura to kill her, she also looks a little she and Anko ate their feelings together. "Pft. Sasuke you look well" she said so cold as she approached both of us. In her hands were chakra restricting shackles for my hands and neck. At first I thought she was just going to place them on me but I was wrong. She punched and kicked me as if there was no tomorrow. "Take that you jackass, endure the pain you made me suffer." She kept on repeating with every hit she got. When I was completely bloodied and bruised enough for her enjoyment, she spit in my face. She then summoned a recently dead body, preformed a transformation jutsu in order to make the body look identical to mine; and lastly stripped me out of my bloodied clothes, leaving me with only my boxers on, and put it on the other body. Once she was complete and Orochimaru checking over her work, then told her to beat me until unconscious while the venom finished it job but first put the shackles on. Prior to falling in slumber, all I could think about was my daughter Sarada until she was ripped away from me by the venom and then ultimately to my soulmate Sakura. The light of her shiloette and all the memories of our good times came rushing to me one last time. As my eyelids close my final declaration of love escaped my blued lips "I love you Sakura, and I am yours until the end." and at that moment I lost my sunshine.

…

4 years ago

The first year past like a blur. Like in my adolescence, I was used as an experiment to be able to be a perfect vessel for the King of all Traitors. I did not know who I was except for the fact that my name was Sasuke, and whenever I activated my ability called the Sharenigan, I saw bits and pieces of my past. But, not enough to tie them all together. So I just kept obeying because I knew that I would get out of this hell hole one day.

…

3 years ago

I remembered everything except for any memories dealing with Sakura. I remembered the glorious Uchiha clan. I remembered the love my parents had for one another. I remembered my adoration of my brother Itachi. I remembered Shisui's words telling me to never doubt my brother's loves towards me.

I remembered my days in the Academy and my peers. I remembered the massacre. I remembered Itachi's betrayal. I remember the loneliness amd promise of revenge. I remembered by first sparring with Naruto. I remembered my time in Team 7. I remembered the time I was with Orochimaru. I remembered my time with Taka. I remembered Danzo's death caused by my hands. I remembered the final battle with Itachi. I remembered the Hokage Summit. I remembered the war. I remembered my final battle with Naruto. I remembered my journey of redemption. I remembered coming back to Konoha. I remembered my little princess Sarada. Lastly, I remembered how I got trapped there. I did not tell Orochimaru nor did I ever hint at the fact that I remembered. I waited patiently as a hawk to make my move out of this dungeon I was in for far too long.

…

2 years ago

Exempting the gorey details, I did not leave no loose threads behind as I emancipated. I killed everyone that was loyal to that Snake and anyone who was in my path. My dignity that was taken out of my possession was restored to its former glory. Thereafter, the thought of reuniting with my daughter blazed a fire in me. I summoned a hawk to search for my daughter because she knew how she looked like; I told her seek out her whereabouts either in school or at the family house. I set her free and I waited. She came back two hours later to reveal that there is not a trace of my daughter anywhere in Konoha. At that instant, I fell on my knees and cried vowing to look for her in every inch of the world.

.

.

Later in the same year I met my current wife Morie. I met her was I searched for my daughter in Iwa. She has raven hair with black eyes like myself. She recognized me because I helped her once when I was seeking redemption. She took hold of me and took care of me. Then healed me with words as sweet as honey. At that moment her seduction came and began to take hold of my brokenheart and mended it to fit her obession. I did not know that at that time because I was blinded by my pain nor did I remember my true love.

…

6 months ago

I married Morie out of carnal pleasure alone. I knew in my heart that I didn't love her but the pain of losing my daughter was numbed by her. Not only did my pain not leave, it intensified. On the day of our honeymoon, all the memories of Sakura came back to me when Morie screamed "Sasuke-kun" for the first time as she rode out her euphoria. The guilt hit me like a pile of rocks after the love making. I've forgotten my oath to look for my Sarada and my promise to Sakura about never forgetting about her. At the time I didn't comprehend how I could of have forgotten these two important things in my life.

.

.

We kept moving from place to place. Learning, that my wife got pregnant after the honeymoon irked my need to find "the perfect place to start a family" in her opinion; thus, secretly, I was only looking for my girls. The last place that I didn't savaged yet was Suna. I was scared to go there because I have not told Naruto about what happened. I knew how close Gaara is to him, so I didn't want him to know where I was by Gaara's mouth, I wanted to tell him when the time was right. It angers me now that the fear of not coming here soon changed my life forever.

…

Present Day

Suna is a very hot place to live. It's been two days since we arrived unnoticed and today I decided to take out the wife to a local restaurant. We sat on the table closest to the window in the corner. "Oh hon, the baby is kicking! Here have a feel." my wife said as I proceeded on caressing her inflated belly. The soft kicking of the child inside her reminded me of the one I came to lost, the one I didn't spend enough time with. At times like these, my painful memory of what could have been taunts my melancholic soul. That tiny bundle that was wrapped with a love as pure as snow. Oh, how happy I was when my sunshine told me I was going to be a father. That eagerness to fill with unconditional love to a little princess that was yet to come. But, now more than ever I want see her. "Hey look, the Kazekage and his family is here. Wow, what a gorgeous wife he has. He is very lucky!" my wife said as my charcol eyes found the Kazekage .To my complete and utter suprise I saw him standing beside my not so tiny bundle who was holding a toddler, no older than 4 years of age, who shared her same raven hair but with eyes as green as his mother's and lastly he had his arm around the waist of my lost sunshine who is radiating brightly just as she was like her pregnancy with the bundle. In a fraction of a second, our eyes met and I felt as if we knew, the world we knew was about to change.

.

.

"Moma please don't cry, I don't it when you cry" the little boy said as he hugged her. Sarada then walked over to the boy, ever so compressed told her younder sibling "Itachi, why don't we go get moma some tomatoes? That'll make her feel better. Uncle Naruto will be here soon as well." the toddler nodded and left with his sister. My eyes were in tears as I heard the name of the son did not know I had. A son, I had the most handsome son with the one I loved. He was my miniture self with the eyes I wished upon Sarada. After locking eyes with Sakura in the resturant Gaara immediately took all of us to his office. Once in the office, I tried to touch my girls but I was denied access by their new protector. Gaara has taken good care of them. I know this and I can feed it off the air too. My wife didn't say a word since we arrived at the office. I sense she was too afraid, embarrassed, and full of guilt. No one said anything to me, the room was quiet. With the exception of Sakura's soft sobs and Gaara's soothing voice trying to calm her down. My children came back to the room with Naruto a few minutes later. Aforetime that I said a word, Naruto jabbes me hard in my face. "Where the hell have you been huh?" He punched me again "Do you know how much pain you cost all of us? How much tears where shed? The struggle that we all had with out you?" He punched me again and grabbed me by my collar "Look at me damn it and tell me, no, tell us where have you been in the last 4 years. Apperantly, you have another life to think about and quite frankly" he glanced at Morie and back to me "That trash over there is so guilt-ridden I can smell it. She used you, you know to not finding us." tears were rolling down his eyes when he embrased me. I hugged my brother and began to sweep the tears I held back since I regained my memories. I proceeded on telling them my story.

.

.

The next day I spent the whole day with my true family. I learned that day was that little Itachi and I share the same birthday. I learned that he is just like Sarada, meaning he is the perfect balace of me and Sakura. I learned that Sarada is now the Kazekage-in-training and will reign as it in just a few months. I learned that she graduated from the Academy at 7, became a Genin at 8, a Chunnin at 9, and a Jounin at 10. I learned that now, at twelve years old, she possess the Mangekyō Sharingan similar to my cousin Naori's by having a four petaled flower instead of three. I learned that Sarada has fell in love with Inojin Yamanaka. I learned that Sarada is no longer my little princess, she is young lady. I learned that Sarada never gave hope on me and still loves me unconditionally. I learned that Sakura and Sarada forgave me for taking this long to find them. I learned that Sakura married Gaara two years ago and is expecting twins. She then told me the words I been preparing myself to hear for a day now "Sasuke-kun, though I know I still love you, I cannot go back with you. Even if you divorce your wife if she has a miscarriage, I can't leave Gaara. I love him Sasuke. I wouldn't have married him if I did not. We can share custody of our children but I will not leave him. I am his sunshine Sasuke." I then lifted her chin and said to her "No, you are MY sunshine." and we kissed our final kiss.


	2. Moonlight

Moonlight

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto

Inspiration : Still to my lovely girl ebondeath's " Skin and Bones " and my dear angel-chu's " Quietus"

A/N: Part two of the three shot trilogy. Sakura Centric. Angst and a lot of it.

Dedication : To all the hardworking single mothers who find love.

Oh come here my story of heartaches and sighes

I'm a prisoner who's lonely from moonlight and skies

You can say that I have always been confident in my beauty as the flower that my namesake represents. Though, that was never the case. As a young child I was bullied to believe that I was opposite of being a beauty. Throughout my life, I have been called jolie but none graced it's meaning until they escaped the lips of my moonlight in the darkness was tired of living in. My name is Sakura no Sabaku. You may be pondering the facy why I'm not an Uchiha, well, listen up close because the following is how I lost my title by the lost of my moonlight.

5 years ago

A week before the tragedy, i remembered being fully endulged by the deepest stages of my unconsciousness, I was preparing for the worst case senario in case my beloved, my moonlight Sasuke-kun will ever come to parrish. I didn't understand why I was so paranoid even in my dreams. It's was like the planner in me was constantly preparing for the worst. That dream I remembered so vividly because it felt so real, so mind raping. I drempt of me finding his dead body near a tree with forget-me-nots all around him. I then took his body to the hospital and do an autopsy to make certain it is him. Just before I opened his body I woke up to find him smiling brightly as the moon in the darkest of nights and I smiled at him first. He did not know that I have nightmares everytime he is about to leave on a mission. Unlike him, I hold a higher self-control in nightmarish situations when I wake up from the terrors of my dreams. He the kissed me, causing a riple in my mind to forget the contents of the dream. We made love the whole day as though it was our last. Unknown to us both, it will forever be our last.

.

.

On the day of the tragedy, I took off the day at work in order to clean the house; due to the reception that would be held in my house as the Ambassador's wife. Naruto given Sasuke the title of his Ambassador due to his good relations with all the other hidden villages during the years of redemption. I couldn't be anymore happier because if anything would go array with Naruto, Sasuke would be named Hokage. I was happy that Sasuke would be getting here soon because he sent a letter via a hawk to me. As I was thinking about him while I was dusting the bookshelf an agitated Sarada strolls in. I welcomed her home and she asked me "Mama, Boys are really stupid aren't they?" I was flabbergasted by this question. "What's that? Let me guess, Bolt again?" I counteracted as I knew my face was in expressing signs of fear and shock. I really didn't hear the rest of her mumbling because I suddenly felt a sense of mishappen overcome me. "Um, Mama I don't know if I'm the only one but right now I feel like something is wrong" Sarada told me as I saw her Sharingan activated." I told her that I felt it to but maybe it's just the nerves that is coming on to us because of the reception.

.

.

"Hello, Sakura how have you been dear?" Gaara inquired me as he entered my home. In the years after the war, I have gotten quite close to the Sand Siblings; Temari has become like an older sister to me as I help her with issues with Shikamaru, Kankuro is forever greatful for saving his life, and well, with Gaara, we have gotten as close as me and Naruto has. I said to Gaara that I have been well and that it's nice to him once again and I hugged him. "HEY, Sakura-chan, where's teme?" Naruto inquired as he noticed his brother not there. I told Naruto that I didn't know because he sent the hawk saying he will be here by now. We all proceeded in taking on the table to eat. I specifically made each Kage their favorite food in order to feel more welcomed. Halfway through the dinner Sai, who is now in charge of the AMBU after destroying ROOT, knocked on the door and Sarada let him in. He informed that Naruto and I should follow him because it was urget. Gaara sensing something wrong asked to join along and we accepted. The three of us excused ourselves with the remaining Kage and I left Sarada in as their charge. In less than 5 minutes we arrived to the place that caused me to have a dejá vú moment. We all saw Sasuke's dead body with Forget-me-nots around him. Before I fell on the ground, Gaara grabbed me by the waist and embraced me with a hug as I drowned myself in tears. At that moment I learned, my moonlight will never brighten my darkest of days.

…

4 years ago

I gave birth to our son Itachi on the same day as Sasuke's birthday. It's ironic because when Sarada was born I heard his prayer of wanting her to have my eyes. My little boy Itachi had just that. Though Sarada is the spliting image of me, Itachi was the spliting image of his father. He was born with the same raven locks, fair skin tone, bone structure, all with the exception with his wide expressive green eyes. I chose his name to be Itachi in order to celebrate the good being of the Uchiha brothers. Throughout my pregnancy I was kept tabs by everyone. They didn't let me suffer the mourning of "a widow". Sarada graduated this year from the Academy with the highest records in history, surpassing her late uncle Itachi. I was the proudest mom ever. And never I have i doubted that she will become great.

…

3 years ago

Sarada is now a Genin, Itachi has aready broken his first wall with his fist, and I am dating Gaara. Yes, I am dating Gaara. Since the passing of my husband, Gaara has always been there for me. He has come to visit more, and established a better relationship with Sarada and with Itachi. Unbeknownst to many, Gaara is great with kids. He is very gentle, kind, and patient. That is what I have been looking for in order to be a stepfather to my children. He has has helped train Sarada and literally put her under his wing.

…

2 years ago

I have learned that I am quite blessed. Despite having two children with my previous husband, Gaara didn't get intimidated and looked down on me. Instead he valued me and has helped me and my children. He proposed to me and I accepted because I've grown to love Gaara. I did not feel that he was a replacement for Sasuke. I felt as my new moon that came and shine in the dark skies that has taken reign for years. We both got married a couple months after the proposal in Suna. It was the time before the Chunin Exams and Gaara, Naruto (Kurama gracefully helping), and I trained Sarada in order to train her with various different senarios of ninjas she might encounter. It was amazing to see that she has the Mangekyō Sharingan. The tragic event of losing her father ignited her Sharingan; but she did not succumb to the curse of Hatred due to the amounts of love and support around her. She developed a 4 petaled flower one. At that moment I knew I had to tell her about the past, the Uchiha's past. Once I told her, she understood why her father was the way he is. She felt proud being an Uchiha. But, never did I felt so proud, not until later as well, of her when she recieved the title as Chunin and the next vessel for Kurama after Naruto passes. Kurama have come to gotten quite close with Sarada much to Boruto's dismay. Everyone knew that Boruto was not capable of being the vessel because of his careless and aloof nature. Little Itachi was the miniature version of Sarada. He followed his sister everywhere and she didn't mind it one bit. Sometime after though, we learned that Orochimaru and all his followers were officially dead. Upon expecting the bodies I noticed that they were all killed by the same person. I learned his because everyone has signature cutting style. I noticed it was quite familiar and I came up with a realization. I rushed into the storage room to the storage room to where I saved a viall of cells that I saved from Sasuke's dead body. Upon looking at them under a microscope, what I have realized was proven right. I rushed to Naruto's office with microscope in hand with the love I samples of Sasuke's true cells and with those of the deceased body. After not understanding my findings, I told him blanty "Naruto, Sasuke is still alive.". Later on, me and my kids said goodbye to our home and moved to Suna. That's when I learned that Sarada and Inojin were in love. So I promised Inojin that Sarada could visit anytime she felt in need of him.

…

6 months ago

We told Sarada and little Itachi the news that I was 2 months pregnant and expecting twins. A delighted now Jounin, 11 year old Sarada and 4 year old Itachi hugged us in complete happiness. We hesitated on telling them because he feared that they would resent me. But, when I comprehended that they would love me unconditionally so I waited for the right time.

.

.

Gaara and I have been talking about a lot of things over since I found out Sasuke is alive. I never felt so crushed in my life. A sense of guilt threatened my new marriage. I started to shut myself out of my family. I started inflicting self pain. I watched my blood flow out of my body. It wasn't until Gaara's everlasting gentleness and true love mixed with my learned pregnancy, that I had a reality check. I became cognitive of my true feelings for Gaara. I told my self many times before that I loved him but didn't full mean it up until now. The pain I felt wasn't those of how I felt about returning to Sasuke. It was of Sasuke returning to find me married with Gaara. Gaara, the man who as well tried to kill me years ago but through Naruto's words, the broken boy he once was was mended and with the love I gave him healed him of his sins completely and hurt him when I was in this dark state in my life. So as the wife of the Kazekage, I rose with fallen glory and dedicated myself to him, my family, and my new home.

…

Present day

"Really Papa? You're lying to me right? This is ins-hannarrooo." Sarada said when Gaara told her the news that in a few more months he will step down his title of Kazekage and giving it to her. "Yes dear daughter, me and your mother has talked over it for quite sometime. In addition, I have taught you haven't it?" Gaara countered with his vision blinding smile. One thing I learned to love the most about Gaara is how easy he opens up and speaks truthfully. He is my bright moonlight. "Congrats sister! What a great suprise for your 12th birthday! Now you'll not only be the youngest Kazekage, but the youngest FEMALE Kazekage ever!" Itachi gleeful squeeled as he hugged his older sister. She kicked him up effortlessly and placed him on her hip as we all began to walk to the resturant to celebrate. "Not to mention the first Female Uchiha Kage and first Uchiha ever to become a Kage." Itachi nuzzled his face the crook of her neck. He kissed him and said "You will be my assistant little brother because there is no one else I could trust in if I need help" and genuinely smiled back at him. Gaara wrapped his hand around my wider waist and kissed my forehead with his smile still intact. I smiled back as I reached his lips and planted a kiss on them. I told him how happy I was with everything going anazingly right after a long time. We reached the resturant and Gaara opened the door for us to in. When we waited for the hostess to sit us down he wrapped his hand around my waist again protectively. All around us we could hear the admiration of our family. Then all of a sudden a sense of a familiar chakra signature. Gaara's hand tensed and I looked up and followed his gaze to where it was. At that moment my eyes locked on to Sasuke's knowing that the world around us is going to change.

.

.

Gaara took us all to his office. All I was able to do is sob quietly. Gosh my pregnancy hormones are getting the better of me. My husband was holding on to me and caressed my cheek and my enlarged belly to calm down saying everything will be alright. "Moma please don't cry, I don't like it when you cry" Itachi said as he hugged me. Sarada then walked over to Itachi and told him in a compossed manner "Itachi, why don't we go get moma some tomatoes? That'll make her feel better. Uncle Naruto will be here soon as well." He nodded and followed her out of office. Sasuke tried to touch me and Sarada but Gaara's protective aura dominates Sasuke's urge. Sasuke's new wife was also pregnant and looked liked a typical Uchiha. I could sense the regret feeding off her weak chakra signature. I stopped crying due to the disgust that came over for her. At that moment Gaara leaned in and whispered in my ear "She's not worth your rage my love, she's just a parasite about to get chewed up by Naru." before he could finished Naruto entered the room with Sarada and Itachi behind him. Sasuke stood up and before he said a word Naruto jabbes Sasuke in the face and in a enraged demaning voice interogated him "Where the hell have you been huh?" He punched Sasuke again, his wife simple flinched to see her husband getting hit. "Do you know how much pain you cost all of us? How much tears where shed? The struggle that we all had without you?" Naruto punched Sasuke again and grabbed his collar "Look at me damn it and tell me, no, tell us where have you been in the last 4 years. Apperantly, you have another life to think about and quite frankly" Naruto glanced at Sasuke's wife and back to him "That trash over there is so guilt-ridden I can smell it. She used you, you know, to not finding us." tears were rolling down his eyes when he embraced Sasuke. Sasuke hugged him back. Sasuke then told us his whole story.

.

.

The next morning, Gaara made the arrangements with Sasuke on his visit. The one thing that Gaara prohibited Sasuke in doing is to bring his wife to the meeting. Gaara has agreed to leave us two in privacy of his office. But, he first allowed him to meet Itachi first with Sarada as his guardian. After my children left to see their dad, Gaara wrapped his hands around me and we kissed affectionately. He looked deep in my eyes and told me "No matter if you decide to stay with me or go with him, I will not resent you, I would be in our children's lives, and overall I love you enough to let you go." My eyes were in tears, knowing that the desicion I already have made long ago will be confessed through my lips. I gently placed my hand over his and guide them to my belly and looked in his eyes. At that moment he knew that I already made my choice and fancied me with his smile of victory.

.

.

I went to the office and in the sight of my presence my kids knew it was time for me to talk to Sasuke. They left and I sat in front of Sasuke. I really wanted to get this over with. So I as most confidently told Sasuke "Sasuke-kun, though I know I still love you, I cannot go back with you. Even if you divorce your wife, if she has a miscarriage, I can't leave Gaara. I love him Sasuke. I wouldn't have married him if I did not. We can share custody of our children but I will not leave him. I am his sunshine Sasuke." I then waited for his response and swiftly he gave his answer "No, you are MY sunshine." and we kissed our final kiss.


End file.
